Most golf bags may be in the form of a tubular fabric or leather container having a generally cylindrical configuration with a closed bottom end and an open top end through which golf clubs are inserted into and removed from the golf bag. Although golf bags are manufactured in a variety of sizes and materials so as to better suit various intended uses, golf bags are conventionally grouped into two basic classes. The first class of golf bags are generally larger and heavier golf bags designed to be carried by a pull cart or transported by a golf cart whereas the second class of golf club bags are generally smaller and lighter golf bags designed to be carried by the individual during play. In particular, golf bags of the first class are usually constrained relative to the cart by a cart strap. Typically, a cart strap is strapped across the body of a golf bag and supports the bag laterally, but offers little to no axial support. Accordingly, when a golf cart makes sharp turns or hits bumps, the bag bounces, shifts, twists, and exerts other stresses on the bag that result in unnecessary wear and tear.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a golf cart or pull cart strap system that increases the support provided by the strap both in an axial and lateral support position. This need will ideally decrease or eliminate unnecessary wear and tear on a golf bag.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the various views of the drawings. The headings used in the figures should not be interpreted to limit the scope of the claims.